Fate Zero: The King of Ghouls
by I am the Bird of Hermes
Summary: Kariya was right to distrust Zouken. His rejection of the offered catalyst led not to the summoning of Lancelot, but a different Servant perfectly suited for him who had experienced his own fair share of tragedies. A Servant who would guide Kariya and protect Fuyuki. No matter the identity, he would never lose sight of his goal. Beware all, the King of Ghouls is ready for war.
1. The Summoning

**So yeah despite the promises to update my other stories first (which I really suck at keeping, so very sorry for that by the way) I went and came up with this idea: a Fate/Stay Night and Tokyo Ghoul crossover where Kariya summons Kaneki during the Fourth Holy Grail War under the Berserker class. I like to think its believable since the two of them have such similar backgrounds. Imagine my surprise when I learnt that NOBODY has actually done a mix between these two awesome animes before. It kinda feels nice in a way that I'm the first to ever do a crossover between two series. Just to be CLEAR: in this story the worlds of Fate/Stay Night and Tokyo Ghoul are the one and same since I can actually get away with it.**

 **Will be rated M (Tokyo Ghoul said enough) with lots of violence, mature language, graphic descriptions and mature themes. If some new stuff gets added later in the story I'll post a warning at the start of the respective chapter. If such stuff offends any of readers then don't read it (or do if you don't care). Fate/Stay Night belongs to Type-Moon and Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Ishida. I own nothing.**

 **Try and sue me now lawyers!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

As he chanted the incantation for the ritual made to summon a Servant, Matou Kariya grimaced in pain as the Crest Worms moving beneath his pale skin made their presence known to their host. Thanks to the light emitting from the circle drawn in animal blood by Zouken, Kariya's fragile health was well illuminated in the same dark room where he had suffered many times throughout the past year.

However, he had not regretted the choice he had made, whereas most others would have given up after the first day had they been in his position. Still, it had been extremely difficult making it this far. If not for the love that he held for the little girl that he loved as his own daughter and the hatred that he possessed for both Tokiomi and Zouken he probably wouldn't have made it here.

Even now, Zouken's disgusting grin reminded Kariya of how completely and utterly satisfying it would be to kill him when the time came. To crush him into paste under the foot of his powerful Servant. The old vampire standing in the corner was just as responsible for Sakura's situation as Tokiomi was.

 _"Remember our deal, Old Man. I fight the Holy Grail War for you and win you the Grail. In return, you'll release Sakura back to her family."_

Saving Sakura would come first, of course. Then he would seek revenge, even without a Servant if he had to.

Kariya's decision to get his hands on the Grail in exchange for Sakura's freedom was one that he knew he had to make on his own. As much as he hated to admit, he had nearly nobody in the magi community that he could rely on to support him in his endeavour. Though Aoi would almost certainly be willing to help if she knew of his plans and what was happening to her daughter, Kariya simply loved her too much to involve her in this. It would be far too dangerous for her and in the event that he didn't make it Sakura would need someone who cared genuinely enough to look after her. This left basically nobody else. Byakuya was a useless drunk who resented his brother while their 'father' was a horrifying abomination who hated them. The less said about Tokiomi the better, leaving him with only Zouken to somewhat rely on.

He would win the Holy Grail. He would not lose.

He couldn't afford to, for Sakura's sake.

Of course, Kariya wasn't stupid enough to believe that the wrinkled monster was trustworthy. Zouken made no secret that he enjoyed his son's suffering so it made sense that he might not live up to his end of the bargain just so he could prolong the suffering of both Kariya and Sakura.

Which was why Kariya had refused the catalyst that his father had found for him. While not an expert on summoning, he knew the basics concerning the bringing forth of Servants and therefore knew that a catalyst was not completely necessary. His choice had left Zouken temporally startled and angry (points for him) but he had accepted his decision eventually, probably most likely just to see what kind of Servant he would summon without the aid of a catalyst. This way Kariya would hopefully summon something that would be more suited for him.

Even as the veins visible under face became more pronounced, the Matou continued reciting the incantation he'd memorised from Zouken. Even as the earth underneath his feet began to vibrate and he reached two lines that would add the Mad Enhancement, he pushed ahead. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the other room's occupant smirking as he added the extra words to the ritual.

 _'For Sakura.'_

As reached the final line, Kariya resisted the urge to cry out as the agony he felt increased as the worms fed on his body. Anger clouded his mind, numbing the pain. With a great shout, he finished just as the dark basement was consumed by white light.

 _Come Forth!_

Kariya quickly collapsed on the ground in a heap, barely remaining conscious from the severe strain of the summoning. Wincing as more pain assaulted his already battered body, he allowed himself a small pat on the back as he coughed up an unhealthy amount of blood at his feet. He had done it. Despite the present agony, exhilaration bubbled in the pit of his stomach like a boiling pot. Breathing deeply, he tried to see through the evaporating smoke with his one remaining good eye, his other one staring to the side uselessly as the brightness in the room quickly diminished.

After several long seconds with most of the smoke gone, even with deteriorated eyesight, Kariya soon got his first proper look at his Servant. From where he sat, he was able to make out a dark humanoid outline with a head of white, along with some sort of dark covering hiding their face. While not overly bulky, the shape of the body identified it's gender as male.

Finally the last of the smoke cleared.

"Oh, what is this?" An ancient wizened voice asked mockingly, but also with an undertone of curiosity. The voice was followed by the sound of footsteps and a cane tapping the ground as the wielder went to get a closer look. "What have you summoned here Kariya?"

The two of them ignored the room's other occupant, both apparently preferring to examine each other. The one standing eyed the other's hair before locking eyes with him.

The Servant regarded Kariya with piercing grey eyes, staring out from beneath long locks of pure white hair. The Master idly noted, much to his surprise, that they were full of intelligence and willpower, completely lacking any sort of madness. Under the eyes, a torn red scarf wrapping around the head hid the wearer's nose and mouth from view. He wore a sleeveless black bodysuit under a matching cloak that had certainly seen better days, covered in grime and what suspiciously looked like blood. The Servant managed to cut an intimidating figure despite being only average height, holding himself lightly on his feet as he regarded the man on the floor almost like a leader sizing up a potential ally . . . or a predator sizing up a meal.

Kariya couldn't help but wonder if this was actually a Berserker that he had summoned.

Berserkers were supposed to be insane after all.

He grimaced as a fresh wave of pain hit him. Damn worms.

The Servant raised a hand to pull away his scarf. As the hand gripped the cloth, Kariya was startled by the colour. Instead of any of the normal shades that were associated with normal unblemished human skin, the hand seemed to be made up of finely woven patterns of what appeared to be raw crimson flesh, complete with razor sharp talons at the end of each finger. Kariya looked down and saw that it continued until reaching the elbow where normal skin and flesh was shown on his Servant's bare arm. He checked the other arm and saw that the same applied to the left limb as well, both being well muscled.

As the scarf was pulled down, Kariya got his first look at his Servant's face and was surprised at how young the stoic face looked. No older then twenty-three or twenty-four at the very most.

"I am Servant Berserker of the Fourth Holy Grail War. I ask of you: are you my Master?"

The question went unanswered as Kariya broke out into another coughing fit even while his mind whirled in confusion at the fact that he had summoned Berserker, one who retained the ability to speak.

Hoping to make some sense of all this, he looked up the Servant's stats and was pleased with what he found.

Perhaps he had made the right choice to not accept the catalyst after all.

"Umm . . . yes I am. M-My name is Matou Kariya," the effort required to speak taxing on the man's fragile strength. "I am your Master for this war Berserker."

Berserker nodded. "Good, the contract is established then. There are matters that we must discuss, but first . . . please wait a moment."

He stopped, voice trailing off as he looked to stare at the floor. He was silent for several moments and then suddenly stark black energy appeared, completely encasing him from head to toe. Violent tendrils of bright electricity lashed out, startling both Kariya and Zouken as their ears were assaulted by what sounded like a miniature hurricane, the weaving patterns illuminating the room. The strange anomaly continued for another few seconds before calming down. It then disappeared, revealing Berserker again.

Different from before.

Berserker had shrunk, going from a young muscular adult to a skinny teenager, de-aging at least five or six years. The hands and forearms were no longer of that odd material and were shorter and thinner as well. Kariya noticed that the attire had changed as well, replaced with a similar but notably different bodysuit with cutouts. His face was also hidden once again, this time behind a black leather mask and eyepatch that probably would unnerved him in another life had he not been the son of Matou Zouken. With its lipless mouth and snarling gnashing teeth, it resembled something right out of a horror film.

"Sorry about that." Berserker chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his hair, sounding almost sheepish. His voice was younger and less deep, like that of a male only in his teens.

Kariya stared at his Servant, unsure of what to make of this.

Frowning, he checked to see if anything was wrong with Berserker.

He gaped.

Berserker's stats had somehow changed.

* * *

 **Class:** Berserker

 **Master:** Matou Kariya

 **True name:** Kaneki Ken

 **Titles:** Eyepatch, Centipede, Black Reaper, One-Eyed King

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Sex:** Male

 **Height/Weight:** 170 cm 58 kg

 **Current stats (Eyepatch):**

 ** _Strength:_** _B (B+)_

 ** _Endurance:_** _B (B+)_

 ** _Agility:_** _B+ (B)_

 ** _Mana:_** _D (D+)_

 ** _Luck:_** _D (E)_

 ** _Noble Phantasm:_** _A++_

 _()_ **indicates use of Mad Enhancement.**

 **Class Skills:**

 _Mad Enhancement: E: the signature skill of the Berserker class, raising basic physical parameters in exchange for hindered mental function. If low enough, the user can retain their sanity and enter a temporary madness when they choose to._

 _Self-Replenishment: C+: allows the_ _user to self-produce and store their own mana inside their body. A requirement for this is the consumption of flesh of humans or ghouls._

 **Personal Skills:**

 _Battle Continuation: A:_ _a ability that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. This skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up._

 _Eye of the Mind (False): C: a natural talent to avoid danger on the basis of an innate sixth sense, intuition, or prescience, where accuracy of instinct has been augmented by experience or by constant exposure to danger._

 _Mental Pollution: D: due to possessing a distorted mentality, it is highly improbable to come to any sort of understanding_ _with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of Mental Pollution. It is also possible to shut out any sort of mental attack, including mental interference Thaumaturgy._

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Unknown:** _(Support) A++ (something that allows Berserker assume any identity that he has ever been renowned for in his life. Each identity has their separate own stats, class skills and personal skills. Shown to have two identities so far. The more powerful the identity, the higher the mana cost)._

 **If you are all wondering why Kaneki changed from his older self to his younger self, you'll find out in later chapters.**

 **Hint: Its related to his Noble Phantasm.**

 **I cannot promise that this will be a good fic or that I will manage to finish it. I am struggling so much with my other fics at the moment, unsure about where to go since I rarely write a story where I have the entire plot planned out ahead. Writer's block is a bitch and I know this better any anyone. Until next time then.**


	2. Preparations

**Sup everybody? Hope you've all been well, making the most of life and doing what you want to do instead of what others want for you. Hasn't been that long since my last post. I guess that I simply enjoy writing this story as much as you guys like reading it apparently. I'm glad that so many people enjoyed it and I am happy to continue writing this piece. Thank you for all of the support you guys have given me. The ratings and warnings remain the same and I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Tokyo Ghoul. Disclaimers are so annoying.**

 **ultima-owner: "can change his "face" to a different one and most people will miss the fact it's the same person?" Not really, but close. You do get the idea, though changing faces isn't really what Kaneki's Noble Phantasm does. You'll get a slightly better understanding of it this chapter.**

 **Guest: I can understand why you would think that, but Kaneki wasn't at full strength then. Trust me, he will be a complete beast later in the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaneki Ken, now otherwise known as Berserker, took the time to observe his surroundings for the first time since being summoned.

He was in some sort of cellar or more likely a crypt given the smelly chilly air as well as the copious amounts of grime that was lathered all over the stone walls. There even looked to be some kind of parasitic worms on the floor, the pale horrors crawling away to hide in the shadows. Now at the ritual had ended the only source of light were a single lit candle laying in the corner. The morbid atmosphere along with the presence of something dark and malicious registered on his senses, originating from that _thing_ that stood nearby. Berserker simply refused to refer it as a living creature.

He briefly entertained the idea of attacking it even though he had received no order to do so. However it, whatever it was, appeared to be an ally of some sort to his Master so he stayed his hand and retracted the crimson tentacle from behind his back that he had subtly taken out upon being summoned.

For now.

His Master's health took priority.

Information from the Throne of Heroes flowed through Berserker's mind. He found it to be quite a foreign sensation, akin to a mental caress.

Deciding for the most part to ignore the details pertaining to the modern era, the ghoul/human-hybrid instead focused on the revelation of magic, his brain eagerly soaking up every last detail like a sponge. Despite himself, Kaneki couldn't help but feel fascination as he went over the details. Eventually, though, he was forced to take a break and focus on reality when he got to the point of trying to pull out too many details at once. He swore to himself that he would have a further examination at a later date.

Touka had on many occasions accused him of being a complete nerd, although in a teasing manner.

Dry coughing brought Berserker's attention back to his summoner.

Thanks to his new source of knowledge, the Servant understood the significance of the man who was kneeling in front of him.

Walking to the man's side, Berserker knelt until he was level with him and offered him his shoulder. The white haired man looked surprised at the gesture, but accepted it a moment later by wrapping his arm around his shoulder. With ease, the Servant hoisted his Master to his feet. He was quite light.

"My orders, Master?"

He shook his head. "Just a moment."

He turned to the thing. Berserker noticed that there appeared to be some tension between the two, given the seriousness and distrust on his Master's face.

"Remember our deal Zouken. You live up to your end of the bargain and I'll live up to mine."

Ah, so a trade?

The being that apparently had a name snorted in response, throwing back his head and laughing, reminding Berserker of some of the less savoury ghouls that he had encountered in his life. Inwardly, the horrible noise filled him with irritation.

Finally done, Zouken responded.

"A deal is a deal Kariya. Now run along would you? After all, you wouldn't want to keep my granddaughter waiting any longer then she has to. Correct? Now take your Servant and get out of my house."

The now named Kariya scowled, pale lips twisting, but he didn't bother to grace the thing with a response. Instead, he gestured to Berserker. Taking it as a signal, Berserker nodded and slowly made for the exit with his Master in tow.

* * *

Roughly one half of an hour later, Berserker carefully deposited Kariya on a simple couch that he had found in the apartment that was apparently going to be their base of operations for the duration of the Grail War. The half-ghoul walked across the room and leaned against the wall. He ran a careful eye over the mediocre decorations. It seemed simple enough to secure. It likely would not take very long. He also noticed the lack of any kind of magical defences except for some basic familiars, but didn't comment on it. There was really nothing much else to take note of.

He already knew some information about the man whose will he would be carrying out.

Matou Kariya seemed to live a rather basic lifestyle and from the various pictures and newspaper clippings that Berserker had seen on the way in made a living as some sort of freelance photographer or journalist. He was solely participating in this conflict for the sake of someone else, uncommon of a magus. He wasn't even a proper one ether, this Berserker knew from the information that he had been provided on magi. Kariya apparently had also quite recently taken on quite a large amount of stress and pain, if the unhealthy colour of his face and hair were any indication.

It would seem that the Grail seemed to be more than 'just good' in making decisions when it came to pairing a Servant with their Master.

Perhaps another test to judge his character?

"Master, if I may ask you, what are our plans for the immediate future?"

Kariya's condition seemed to have improved somewhat. He was more at ease and no longer looked to be ten minutes from death's door, good enough for basic conversation. He was still in pain, obviously, but Berserker could see the steel in his remaining working eye.

The sick man acknowledged the question with a nod. "Scouting for information on the other Servants and Masters at the moment. I know the locations of some and have posted several of my insects to keep watch. There's one Master in particular I want to focus on so he'll be our target once the war begins."

The Servant digested what he been told for a moment. It was a decent strategy. He was no stranger to such tactics, given his time spent with the CCG as Haise.

Preparations were in order, but first-.

"Is your illness going to be a problem? If so, then we'll need to add time for you to rest and recuperate if you wish to win."

Kariya slowly shook his head. "It's not an illness. A p-part of my family's magecraft . . . gives me the mana I need to keep you m-m-manifested," he broke off, a coughing fit overcoming him. Berserker waited patiently. Eventually, the Matou continued once he recovered. "I'm sorry Berserker, but my condition will be a slight hindrance, so could you please dispel for now?"

Underneath his mask, Berserker frowned slightly. Kariya, despite his disfigured body, was obviously a decent person. He had been polite and respectful towards the half-ghoul so far.

Out of the corner of his eye, Berserker noticed a framed, well-kept photograph sitting on a dusty dresser next to the couch. It was comprised of three people standing in an unfamiliar park in front of a pair of swings, one of whom he recognised as Kariya after a moment. The other two occupants were young girls of around four or five years of age. All three were smiling happily.

Something stirred inside the Servant. Berserker dematerialised his mask and eyepatch, watching as Kariya reacted with surprise at the sight of a face much younger than the one that he had seen just a short time ago.

"Kaneki Ken."

"Berserker?"

"My real name." The Servant explained, pointing a black nail index finger at his bare face, a small grin tugging at the edge of his lips. "I do have a wish, but I don't really need the Grail to accomplish it. Thank you, by the way for giving me a chance. Even if I don't need the Grail, I'll help you win Master."

Kariya shifted where he sat, hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie, looking confused. He stared hard at his Servant, looking carefully for any signs of deceit. Eventually, the suspicion faded away and was replaced with a grateful smile.

"No need to thank me. Thank you for your kindness Berserker." A small pause. "By the way Berserker, I'm curious. What is it that you want?"

The Servant expression turned neural. Something resembling nostalgia and sadness appearing in his eyes.

"To say goodbye to my loved ones."

Kariya silently admitted to himself that his Servant was continuing to surprise him more and more with every passing moment.

First Berserker had been summoned without the Mad Enhancement, was intelligent and quite well-spoken. Then he had helped Kariya, lending him his body to lean on back at Zouken's. The Servant continued to show what appeared to be genuine concern for his Master's safety, even showing enough trust to decide Kariya worthy enough to know his true name just a mere hour after his summoning.

However, none of it even came close to the last revelation

 _'He . . . Berserker wants to say goodbye to his loved ones?'_

The implications of the previous statement was not lost on Kariya.

"J-Just, how long ago did you die?"

Berserker frowned as his face tightened, his expression becoming a heavy scowl as he turned to look away. Just as Kariya was beginning to think he had asked a question that was too personal, he got a response.

"We passed some advert flyers with dates on our way here. Based on those, my guess is about four or five years. That's the best estimate I can give at the moment."

The sick Matou was floored.

Inside his mind, he felt frustrated when he was unable to come up with anyone that he knew who went by the name Kaneki Ken in Japan. He realised that the Japanese name didn't necessarily mean that his Servant hailed from the country and tried to think any significant heroes from who went by the name. Even after a few moments had passed, Kariya couldn't come up with anyone famous that he knew that went by either name. For some reason though, he still believed Berserker's words.

Still, he intended to look up the name later.

"Master."

Kariya turned his head and saw that Berserker was looking at him again. There was a strange gleam in his eyes.

"If this is Fuyuki City and if my memory is correct, some former contacts of mine do still live here. It might take a few hours to find them, but I'm sure when we do, they'll be more than willing to lend a hand to our cause. The resources that they can offer could provide a valuable answer to your condition."

Kariya blinked.

"Really?"

Berserker nodded.

"How?"

Berserker chuckled.

"Self-replenishment. Ghoul style."

* * *

It had taken Berserker almost three hours the night after he had been summoned, but he had found who he was looking for . . . in less time than what he originally thought would take.

The half-ghoul had tracked his target(s) to an abandoned warehouse that resided close to the residential district. In a way it made sense that they would set up shop here. Though there actually was a branch office here in Fuyuki set up by the CCG, it was understaffed meaning that the ghouls here were either few in number or merely stuck to suicide victim spots and morgues. Either way, it would make things much easier. Convincing them that he was Kaneki Ken and to keep their mouths shut about the matter would be a whole other world of trouble.

Thanks to Kariya's admittedly useful familiars, they knew that one of the other founding families, the Tohsakas, had already summoned their Servant. Watching the houses of the three founding families was common sense, so in the end Berserker supposed not staying at the manor was a very wise choice on his Master's part.

They hadn't been able to find any others, but making haste with their plans would be smart, considering they didn't know when the final Servants would arrive on the battlefield. They had already signed up, Kariya having rung the overseer of the war to add himself to the roster of Masters.

Waiting and getting ready was the next step.

Completely unbefitting of his Servant-class, Berserker stealthily stuck to the shadows. Reaching the building, he scaled the wall until he reached a broken window three stories above the ground floor. Jumping inside feet first, the Servant landed almost silently the steel grating rail and observed his dark surroundings. Spying a staircase leading downstairs, he leap down. As he did so, loud, black energy erupted from his body. By the time he had reached the bottom step, the wild mana disappeared to reveal the One-Eyed King.

A recognisable face would help in this situation.

He suddenly sensed movement in the shadows, feeling a hostile presence moments before he saw it.

A gloved fist emerged from the darkness.

Berserker lifted a hand and lazily caught it, flipping the owner over his head. A single kick slammed the attacker into the wall.

He had been the strongest ghoul in existence at the time of his death. Now that he was a Heroic Spirit, he had become even stronger. There wasn't a ghoul alive that could best him.

Two more masked ghouls made their move, one attacking from the front with the other attacking from below.

Berserker dodged as crimson shards erupted from the ground below him, followed shortly after by the shooter himself. The two briefly grappled, the two looking into each other's eyes as the third circled around. Even as brown orbs widened in shock, Berserker easily broke the hold and slammed a closed fist into soft flesh. A ranked strength sent the ghoul flying thirty feet.

The darkness ended, overhead lights springing to life, revealing the arrival of three more ghouls, kagune all drawn.

"Stop!"

The half-ghoul turned to the one who had shouted the order, the one that he had kicked.

The ghoul stared at him, beady, black eyes staring in utter disbelief.

"My King?"

Berserker tilted his head in puzzlement. He knew that voice.

Even as the mask was pulled off, the Servant knew who he would see underneath. A shaven head, save for a black mohawk. Sharp eyes and shrunken cheeks gave the owner's face an aggressive and intimidating appearance.

"Is that really you?"

Just as he remembered Fuka.

Berserker gripped his scarf and pulled it down to his chin, revealing his features. Gasps and exclamations of shock and awe went all around.

"I'm sure you're all extremely confused. I owe you a very long explanation."

* * *

Two days later, Kariya watched very closely through Berserker's eyes (or eye as the Servant currently had the other covered by that eyepatch of his) as the half-ghoul scoured the city in spirit form.

The sick Matou wasn't far away, hooded and hidden from public view in a back alley. He rolled the muscles in his working shoulder and sighed, feeling relief coursing through his veins. He was still obviously very far from perfect, but the last time that he had felt this good was probably going back several months when he still had two working arms. The pain was still there, but nowhere near as severe as before. Muted would be a good term to describe the feeling that blocked out most of his discomfort. The Crest Worms were being quite docile at the moment, gnawing on his flesh less than before, all thanks to Berserker's work.

Self-replenishment, Kariya had learned, was a Servant class skill that allowed the user to self-produce their own mana. While Berserker was in possession of the skill, a requirement was the consumption of human and ghoul flesh, considering that he was a ghoul himself.

Another clue to the identity of his Servant.

Ignoring the shock that he had felt at that particular revelation for the moment, Kariya could see the sheer brilliance in his Servant's plan. Whilst the secondary mana source wasn't enough to solely rely on, the energy that Kariya had to feed Berserker was now only a mere third of what he originally would have had to give him. Thanks to the suicide victims that those ghouls had supplied them with, Berserker's body would continue to produce mana to last until the day after tomorrow, more than enough time according to his Servant's subordinate, a ghoul by the name of Fuka.

Kariya had honestly been quite surprised at the sheer loyalty and trust that the leader placed in Berserker, accepting his words without question. Some small part of him wondered what he had done to inspire such devotion in others. Berserker's Master didn't mind the half-ghoul revealing the existence of the Holy Grail War, considering that he had never ever really cared for the rules magi set for themselves since he had not considered himself as one for many years. Even if they tried to turn on them, Kariya was more than confident in his Servant's abilities to take care of it. With the small gang of ghouls gathering food and acting as lookouts in Fuyuki for enemy Masters and Servants, the slight risk was well worth it.

Last night, one of his bug familiars had picked up a disturbance near the Tohsaka estate. Through it's eyes, Kariya had observed a Servant that was unmistakably Assassin sneaking onto the grounds. Assassin had almost completely cleared the bounded field until he had been ambushed and killed by another Servant that was without a doubt Tokiomi's.

Kariya's lip curled at the memory. Even with the golden light almost completely obstructing his vision, he had just been able to make out the man's face, looking down at Assassin's corpse like the Servant of Murder was a lesser being, nothing more than a dirty rat.

A fitting Heroic Spirit for a bastard like Tokiomi.

Berserker's Master had of course been elated at Assassin's death. The Master's Servant, however, had expressed some suspicion surrounding the circumstances regarding the intruder's death. After some thinking, Kariya had seen what Berserker meant. Until they received further proof that Assassin was really dead, they would tread extra carefully.

Which was why Berserker had assigned him a bodyguard.

Kariya shook his head, half amused, the other half mildly irritated at Berserker's final decision. His Servant was behaviour was more akin to that of a mother than a actual Heroic Spirit.

"Something wrong?" asked Fuka, smoking a cigarette with his back to the wall opposite Kariya's.

Kariya made a quick 'be quiet' motion with his hand and went back to watching Berserker's nightly activities.

* * *

Not far away from his Master, standing on the edge of the roof belonging to an apartment complex, Berserker could feel the soft, cold winds moving against him even with the mask and bodysuit covering nearly the entirely of his body. He hummed in pleasure at the nice feeling, the odd sensation reminding him of the various joys in life.

Joys that he either hadn't experienced that much when he was alive or hadn't learnt to appreciate fully. His life had always been one of torment and misdirection, losing what little he had, slowly one piece at a time whether it be stability, meaning, home, sanity and so on and so forth. Even the loved ones that he had gained had been torn away from him as fast as they were made, either due to the separation that was death or to the circumstances of the cruel world that they lived in.

Unfortunately for him, his passing had come just mere months after he finally began to appreciate his life.

The world they lived in truly was a cruel one. It was beautiful, without a doubt, but that just added more fuel to the fire.

Fuyuki was a beautiful and peaceful city, it's people making their way home, preparing dinner, tucking in their loved ones. All content and happy.

Completely unaware of the dangers lurking in the shadows that housed much more than just hungry ghouls. In a way, their gullibility was a blessing in disguise.

Berserker was glad that he had been right concerning Fuka and his gang. With a small number of ghouls supplying them with intel and bodies, he was much more comfortable with their chances of winning the Holy Grail. While not particularly close, Berserker had never once doubted Fuka's loyalty to him which was why he had made the risk of approaching him in the first place. Fuka's silence concerning his return and the Grail War was something that was necessary for the time being. As much as Berserker wanted to travel to Tokyo right now, he had a duty to Kariya first. Getting Touka, Hinami, Tsukiyama, Nishiki, Ayato and the others involved in the magi world while the war wasn't finished would be a disaster of epic proportions.

 _'Just a few days. No more than two weeks at the very most. After that, I can see them again. One last time.'_

Berserker tensed when he suddenly felt a foreign mana source, the presence almost painfully obvious as thought it actually wanted to be noticed. Standing on two legs, the materialising Servant's head rotated in it's direction of origin. It only took a few moments for Berserker to narrow down the rough location. Not very far from his current location, two or three kilometres away, give or take.

The docks.

The mana that he could feel was too large to just be a single magus, even for a combined group of magi. It was on par with Berserker's own level of magical power.

That left only one option.

An enemy Servant.

Silence pierced the air, the world's life turning on it's head. The air was quiet, the traffic was quiet, even Berserker's breathing wasn't heard to his own ears.

Familiar energy warped his form, distorting it until he was no longer visible.

After several seconds, the darkness disappeared, taking with it the mask and eyepatch, white hair, black nails and bodysuit.

In their place, stood a plain, yet unnerving face with a pair of round glasses. Red gloves hid his hands and a ptich black suit and overcoat clad his older and more muscular body. Held in his right hand was a suitcase.

The Black Reaper exhaled, breathing in fresh air.

A small smirk made it's way onto his face, clashing with the grey eyes had held no life in them whatsoever.

The Fourth Holy Grail War had finally begun.

* * *

 **Class:** Berserker

 **Master:** Matou Kariya

 **True name:** Kaneki Ken

 **Titles:** Eyepatch, Centipede, Black Reaper, One-Eyed King

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Sex:** Male

 **Height/Weight:** 170 cm 58 kg

 **Stats (Eyepatch):**

 ** _Strength:_** _B (B+)_

 ** _Endurance:_** _B (B+)_

 ** _Agility:_** _B+ (B)_

 ** _Mana:_** _D (D+)_

 ** _Luck:_** _D (E)_

 ** _Noble Phantasm:_** _A++_

 _()_ **indicates use of Mad Enhancement.**

 **Class Skills:**

 _Mad Enhancement: E: the signature skill of the Berserker class, raising basic physical parameters in exchange for hindered mental function. If low enough, the user can retain their sanity and enter a temporary madness when they choose to._

 _Self-Replenishment: C+: allows the_ _user to self-produce and store their own mana inside their body. A requirement for this is the consumption of flesh of humans or ghouls._

 **Personal Skills:**

 _Battle Continuation: A:_ _a ability that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. This skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up._

 _Eye of the Mind (False): C: a natural talent to avoid danger on the basis of an innate sixth sense, intuition, or prescience, where accuracy of instinct has been augmented by experience or by constant exposure to danger._

 _Mental Pollution: D: due to possessing a distorted mentality, it is highly improbable to come to any sort of understanding_ _with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of Mental Pollution. It is also possible to shut out any sort of mental attack, including mental interference Thaumaturgy._

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Unknown:** _(Support) A++ (something that allows Berserker assume any identity that he has ever been renowned for in his life. Each identity has their separate own stats, class skills and personal skills. Shown to have two identities so far. The more powerful the identity, the higher the mana cost)._

 **Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it seemed to be a bit on the short side again, but you see I have a bunch of stuff coming up soon so I don't know when I'll be able to write the third chapter of this story. Will be much longer than this one, but will take longer to complete and post up. By the way, if any of you want to message me at any time, than please by all means do so. I wouldn't mind having discussions with some people every now and then. Now onto the final topic: reviews! Shower me with them! Please don't be shy, throw every thought in your head at me!**

 **Have a good week. See you all another time!**


	3. Meeting of Legends

**Been over a month since my last update and I'm glad with what I have come up with in that timeframe. It took me longer to complete then what I first thought, but I eventually got it done in the end. While the length may be nothing to brag about, as we go deeper into the story the general chapter sizes will increase substantially. Thank you everybody for the surprisingly overwhelming support that everyone has shown me in regards to this story. Seriously, thank you. By the way, Fuka and his small gang of ghouls are more for scouting for Intel and resources for Kariya and Kaneki, not fighting.**

 **If you have a question then please don't hesitate to message me. Even with uni on at the moment, having more people to talk to is an experience in itself. I also intend for the storyline to stray into au territory sometime around about this chapter. Don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Fate/Stay Night, I'm sure you all get the idea. No new ratings have been added, changed or removed. Now onto reviewer questions:**

 **Guest: Glad you mentioned the stats. Thanks for that. Wasn't too sure what people thought of them. In this story, Kaneki died after regaining his memories, rescuing Hinami, defeating Arima and becoming the One-Eyed King.**

 **Cinder: Thanks for the compliment. Your idea is sound, maybe I'll add it to another fic in the future. I already gave Kaneki a love interest, but it's a very minor part of the story and won't be explored until at least halfway through the story.**

 **ultima-owner: That's the general idea, yeah. It'll go into more detail later.**

 **On with the chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Under normal circumstances, the docks would have been deserted at this time of night. However, if Berserker was correct, it was about to become rather occupied. At the very least, it seemed, the other Servant had enough common sense to pick a place where the chances of a distraction were at a bare minimum. It played in his favour so he certainly wasn't complaining about it. Kariya hadn't said anything against investigating the mana source so he technically wasn't disobeying an order. Plus, giving the enemy a bloody nose on the first night of hunting was quite the promising prospect.

The flickering street light near the warehouse that he was currently perched upon gave him a near perfect line of sight of the ground below. Looking down, Berserker was unable to visually locate his target, though he could still feel their presence. He had returned to spirit form before arriving so they likely couldn't see him either. However, there was the other presence that was approaching his direction to consider as well.

It seemed that he wasn't the only one to notice the anonymous invitation. Irritation made itself known on the mind, but not on the face, pale features as expressionless as ever.

The Reaper showed no emotions.

The Servant of (currently not) Madness shifted slightly as Kariya's voice filtered across his mind.

 _"_ _No sign of them Berserker?"_

He shook his head in reply. "No, not at all. I can sense them here, but they aren't revealing themselves."

Berserker highly doubted that this was an ambush meant to draw him in and take him out from behind. He drew his assumptions based on the knowledge provided by the Grail as well as the information in ancient texts that he had come across in his life resolving around ancient heroes. Chances were that their mysterious challenger abided by some sort of moral code that dictated against such tactics. The same couldn't be said for Berserker (not now anyway), but most Servants, being famous heroes renowned for their great and impressive deeds, were most likely to be chained via some sort of values.

"I picked up the mana signature of another Servant. They're making their way towards the docks, no doubt that they noticed the set stage as well."

Kariya spoke again, his voice traced with annoyance.

 _"_ _Ugh, damn it. Two Servants in one area will be trouble to deal with. If you attack now, chances are that you'll find yourself fighting two opponents at once."_

Berserker's lip curled in partial amusement while his gloved thumb rubbed against the handle of his case that sat on his lap. Even with a plagued, fragile body, his Master had a sharp wit and rather adequate intelligence.

They went well together.

Back to the Servants-.

Under normal circumstances, Berserker would have waited for the two Servants to make contact before ambushing them both and eliminating them, however-.

The Reaper specialised in hunting.

"Even if outnumbered two to one, I would have recommended a test run to judge their capabilities, but there are three or four other Servants out there whose locations are currently unknown. It's likely they will notice our host and investigate just like I did, changing my role from predator to prey even if my Presence Detection skill picks them up beforehand. Besides, you still want to save me for Tokiomi's pet, don't you?"

Kariya hummed in what Berserker speculated was agreement. The half-ghoul waited while his Master kept his thoughts to himself for a few moments before coming to a decision.

 _"_ _Wait and watch for now Berserker. Don't attack unless I say so."_

"Understood."

Berserker began to sweep the area for the mysterious Servant's Master.

What he would do for a coffee right now.

* * *

Not even two minutes later and Berserker's eyes captured two young women, one standing in front of the other protectively. Dressed in a black suit and tie with matching dress shoes, the one standing in front held herself confidentially and regally, like a monarch or some type of highly experienced warrior. He could tell from her appearance alone that she was more than capable in protecting herself. The other's stance was less impressive, but guarded all the same. Garbed in expensive white clothing from some type of European design, her appearance could be more closely linked to that a princess rather than that of a soldier.

From where he stood, the hidden Servant could see their features quite clearly. The first _physically appeared_ to be in her late teens with shoulder length blonde hair, but her sharp, green eyes, serious and powerful, spoke of someone whose standing went far beyond that of a mere teenager. The white one had hair the colour of snow that reached her lower back, slightly softer features than her companion, unblemished pale skin and clear red eyes. Both were unquestionably some of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Although, he swore there was something off about the albino that he couldn't put his finger on.

Attractiveness aside, it didn't take a genius to guess who the Servant was and who the Master was.

* * *

"Welcome."

A tall, lithe figure detached himself from the shadows, causing Saber to abruptly tense, instinctively checking that Irisviel. The light produced by the street lamps revealed a handsome, dark-haired man with two spears, one red and the other yellow. Muscular and clad in dark colours, he stood lightly on his feet as he came to a halt, ready to move instantly at a moment's notice.

Lancer, Saber presumed.

"I am glad you decided to accept my invitation. I spent a day searching the city, but everyone else thought it best to hid in their little holes."

One spear in his left, the other held firmly in his right.

"You were the only one who accepted. You have my thanks. I assume from your stance that you are Saber?"

One was his Noble Phantasm.

"Indeed. I guess you are Lancer."

Or were both spears a Noble Phantasm?

Lancer smiled, looking rather apologetic.

"It is unfortunate that we cannot share our names with each other, even if it is a dual that will result in the demise of one of us. It is the rules that are at fault."

Share names? A knight, perhaps?

Still, if he wasn't one, Saber would still be more than glad to oblige him.

Lancer assumed a combat stance. The wind itself was cut by the sharpness of his spears as they moved in his grip with a grace a very small few could match. An interesting fight, this would be for sure.

Deciding to repay Lancer's politeness, Saber answered in kind.

The air withered and shifted, holy light surrounding her as she summoned Excalibur and her armour. Their presence was akin to that of an old friends. Saber silently relished in experiencing the familiar weight, a reminder of the many times they had served her in the past.

Only through combat would she gain her answers.

But where was Lancer's Master?

"Saber please be careful. I can heal your injuries, but nothing more." Irisviel spoke up from where she stood several feet behind her protector.

"I'll handle Lancer, but stay on guard in case Lancer's Master tries something. Please watch my back, Irisviel."

"Of course Saber, bring me victory."

"Understood."

The clashing of blades began.

* * *

Saber and Lancer.

Two of the three knight classes.

Berserker couldn't get a proper look at Lancer's face from his current position, the back of the spear user's head facing him. The Servant's attention was focused on Saber, the two conversing words.

"Master, can you please tell me their stats?"

Saber and Lancer began duelling, although perhaps dancing would be a more appropriate term to go with here. They fought against one another, keeping up with one another like it was second nature. The concrete was crushed underneath their feet, the air moved from the force of their blows and their speed would have left any human or ghoul reeling from trying to keep up. Both were obviously very strong.

Berserker was brought out of his musings when Kariya repeated what he saw through his Servant's eyes. He mentally processed the information that was fed him and drew his own conclusions.

'Both have speed ranked just slightly higher than my own. On the other hand, I'm physically stronger than them both. An extended fight would work in my favour, considering my extra mana reserves, allow them to tire themselves out. An ambush could also negate their speed and probable number advantage.'

Considering that Lancer was the faster of the two, it would be more logical for the half ghoul to ambush him first with the intent to take out the lancer-user. Considering Lancer's endurance was only ranked C, he was sure a single solid blow with enough force behind it would be all it would take to eliminate the other male Servant. Whilst Saber was arguably the stronger of the two knight classes based on stats, Berserker was confident in his chances of defeating her at full strength in a one on one confrontation. If problems arose, capturing or killing the female Master could easily solve things.

He shared his thoughts with Kariya, asking for his opinion and also wanting to gain a bigger grasp of the disgraced Matou's way of thinking.

His Master graced him with a response. He sounded rather thoughtful as he digested his words.

 _"You're idea has merit Berserker. Although, Saber is widely regarded as the strongest Servant for a reason."_

Kariya broke off into a sudden fit of coughing.

Berserker hummed under his breath, his eyes still watching the unfolding match below. Saber used the momentum from her charge to push her way inside Lancer's guard. Stepping forward, she swung a blade invisible to the naked eye, the intent target Lancer's neck. Battle-honed instincts saved him, ducking underneath Saber's swing. He darted back, coming to a stop several feet away from Saber. Berserker took notice of a thin red line that stretched across the Servant's cheek. First blood was to Saber then.

The Servant of Madness suddenly remembered something.

"Just moments ago, I sensed what felt like a shroud of mana covering the area. According to the Grail, it's what magi refer to as a bounded field. I'm assuming it's the work of Lancer's Master. He's most likely close by. May I suggest locating and eliminating while Saber and Lancer are busy?"

A moment of silence. Then-.

 _"Not now. Just watch the fight."_

He clicked his tongue, but obeyed, mentally narrowing down the most likely hiding places. Even if Kariya said no, locating a viable target was an obvious choice.

"Let's see where you're hiding magi." Berserker whispered.

Saber and Lancer continued their duel, unaware of the nearby danger.

* * *

The moment Emiya Kiritsugu felt the magic field go up, it immediately confirmed to him that Lancer's Master was somewhere close by. Turning his attention away from the fight that was taking place between Saber and Lancer, he turned to Maiya, who stood several feet away, waiting.

"It seems that the Master of Lancer has set up a bounded field." Kiritsugu spoke calmly.

Maiya's face, just like her superior's, gave nothing away.

"Up there would be the most logical vantage point."

Kiritsugu's eyes didn't glance up at the crane for even an instant. He had already considered that position and dismissed it instantly.

It was good to see that he wasn't out of practice after years of no action. Considering that Maiya had just purposely tested him, she must have had some doubts as well. Not obvious to the untrained eye, but she could have posed it more subtlety.

"Indeed, but anyone else would think the same." Kiritsugu reasoned. Finding a vantage point was critical, but so was factoring in any potential unknowns. If discovered, multiple escape venues would be needed. The crane offered none.

"Maiya, you approach from the eastern wharf. I'll take the west. Find positions where we can both watch Saber and the crane.

The dark haired woman didn't give any indication of agreement. She simply began making her way there, passing Kiritsugu as she did so.

Once she was out of sight, a dry, humourless smirk reached the Magus Killer's lips.

"Show us what you're capable of, King of Knights."

* * *

It had taken a ridiculously short amount of time to locate hiding Master, who had chosen a rather stupid place. Was it stupidity or arrogance or a combination of the two? Even the most incompetent CCG investigators would know better.

Either way, it worked in Berserker's favour.

A dark figure, male based on the general shape outline, took up residence on top of the roof not very far from Berserker's position. There was confidence and pride in his posture, as though he wasn't even slightly concerned for his own safety.

So an idiot, then?

 _"Berserker, I see him",_ Kariya's voice resonated, traced with some concern. " _Most magi are overconfident fools, but some are smart. It could be a trap if he was that easy to spot."_

The half ghoul found himself agreeing with his Master. "Wait for one of the Servants to die and then make a move?"

He received confirmation.

Finally.

Now just to wait and-.

Berserker stilled, hair shifting from a sudden breeze. Feeling an oddly familiar sensation, he turned and looked in the mana source's direction of origin. Following it across to the other side, grey eyes ascended the crane. For several moments, he was taken aback before regaining his composure. He regarded the dark, shrouded figure carefully. Said figure was making no effort to conceal himself, was completely ignoring the Master standing nearby and somehow still alive despite supposedly being killed by the Toksaka Master's Servant.

A slight frown shifted the Reaper's face.

Apparently people didn't, as a matter of fact, necessarily always die when they're killed.

* * *

Berserker wasn't the only one to have noticed Assassin.

Kiritsugu had been setting up his rifle to target Lancer's Master when he noticed the presence of the Servant of Murder. Thanks to the high quality scope that went with his modified Walther WA2000, he could clearly see Assassin. Said Servant appeared to have not even spotted him, the mask's white slits staring intently at the fight between Saber and Lancer. Assassin would have noticed Iri and most likely assumed her to be Saber's Master, but dared not attack when the designated protector was capable of coming to her side in a mere instant.

So then Kotomine had really staged his Servant's death.

Or maybe his Servant really had died? Was it related to his Noble Phantasm?

This changed things. Even if he eliminated the other Master right now, he would most likely draw Assassin's attention.

"Maiya, Assassin has taken up a watching position atop the crane. Can you see him?"

"I can", she confirmed, "but wasn't Assassin killed?"

"Supposedly yes", Kiritsugu agreed, turning to check on Lancer's Master's position. "Wait and see how this pans out for now. I'll watch Lancer, you observe Assassin for now."

Aiming his rifle back down, the Magus Killer watched Saber and Lancer who were still in the midst of their duel, having been going on for several minutes now. Despite Lancer having lower overall stats then Saber, from Kiritsugu's perspective the Servant of the Lance had a slight advantage. Whilst Invisible Air hiding Excalibur's size and length was proving to be invaluable, Lancer's speed, greater reach and two different spears was allowing him to pressure Saber's defences.

How would this pan out?

* * *

After more time spend carefully observing, Berserker was beginning to consider placing Saber and Lancer on the same plate he had labelled the latter's Master. If they were going to insist on continually disengaging to converse words every two minutes, it was only a matter of time until another Servant arrived to investigate the commotion. Their honour and chivalry was a huge weakness laying in the works just waiting to be exploited by a third party. As an investigator, he was trained to discern an enemy's Achilles Heel and these two were basically offering theirs to him on a silver platter.

Foolish traditions aside, both were extremely powerful in their own right.

Lancer's Noble Phantasm could negate magic. While such an ability would pose little threat to Berserker in the long run, it was still dangerous as evidenced by its effectiveness against Saber, creating gorges in the barrier that was rendering the swordswoman's blade invisible. It had taken some time, but he already had an idea concerning the man's identity.

Saber, on the other hand, was a true enigma. Her incredible skill with a blade was enough to earn her praise from someone who had been trained under the likes of Arima Kishou. Her identity, however, was a complete mystery. Joan of Arc was a possibility, but something in his gut told him otherwise. This woman carried herself with a bearing that few could ever hope of matching, along with battle honed instincts that could only be a result of countless years of combat.

There was also Assassin to consider as well. If he engaged either Servant, Assassin would know that Kariya was nearby and while Fuka was an S ranked ghoul, Berserker doubted his old subordinate could match a Servant in a fight, even if it was one of the weaker ones on terms of physical ability.

 _"It seems that you were right Berserker. Assassin is still alive."_ Kariya admitted. He sounded annoyed.

Berserker was only half listening to his Master's words. He been mulling over it and had just reached his own conclusion, the answer presenting itself clearly.

"This Assassin isn't the same Assassin that you showed me through your farmiliar's eyes the other night." He declared.

He felt Kariya's confusion and elaborated. "The differences are very subtle, but Assassin's appearance varies from the first one we saw. The dead one was shorter, wore no cloak and had a different mask. I might be wrong and Assassin could possess the ability to shapeshift, but chances are we're dealing with more than one Servant of Murder."

However, other probable, but maybe non-existant Assassins weren't the problem at the moment. The one Berserker _knew_ existed was the problem. The Servant not only gave him limited options in dealing with Saber and Lancer, but was also an indirect threat to Kariya's life as well.

To sum it all up, if he wanted a shot at Saber and Lancer then Assassin needed to be dealt with first.

* * *

Current stats (Black Reaper)

 **Strength:** _B+ (B)_

 **Endurance:** _A (A-)_

 **Agility:** _A- (A)_

 **Mana:** _D (C)_

 **Luck:** _D (C)_

 **Noble Phantasm:** _A++_

 _()_ **indicates use of Mad Enhancement.**

 **Class Skills:**

 _Independent Action: C: the capability to exist whilst rejecting the mana provided by the Master for a full day. Furthermore, the user is granted the ability to act outside of their Master's will to a certain extent._

 _Mad Enhancement: E: the signature skill of the Berserker class, raising basis physical parameters in exchange for hindered mental function. If ranked low enough, the user can retain their sanity and enter a temporary madness when they choose to._

 **Personal Skills:**

 _Eye of the Mind (False): C+: a natural talent to avoid danger on the basis of an innate sixth sense, intuition, or prescience, where accuracy of instinct has been augmented by experience or by constant exposure to danger._

 _Murderous Instinct: C+: an ability where one participates in an activity with no chance of survival and with a willingness to die._

 _Predatory Instincts: A: a skill to discern a target's weakness or holes in their abilities that can be exploited, allowing the wielder to engage the opponent in the most efficient manner possible. Similar to the skill Instinct._

 _Presence Detection: C: the ability to detect and locate local mana sources within a limited radius, with a specialisation in feeling the mana produced by Servants._

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 _Unknown: (Support) A++ (something that allows Berserker assume any identity that he has ever been renowned for in his life. Each identity has their separate own stats, class skills and personal skills. Shown to have three identities so far. The more powerful the identity, the higher the mana cost)._

* * *

 **That wraps up this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	4. Battle of the Docks Part I

**So yeah I'm pretty much still alive, haven't fallen off a roof, run over by a horse, eaten poisoned fish or whatever you thought might have happened to me. Anyway, this is the fourth chapter of my story and finally things are beginning to get really, really interesting! Again, still blown away from all the attention that this story has been getting. Thank you so much! Still no more word on my other stories I'm afraid, struggling with writer's block and all that. Really sorry for that my loyal supporters! The fact that Fate Zero: The King of Ghouls is most probably my favourite written work at the moment has absolutely nothing to do with it. I stand above such petty favouritism! . . . . . . . mostly.**

 **Some of you may think Kaneki was be acting out of character, but he actually isn't. As the Black Reaper, Kaneki was calm, cold and calculating. Don't be afraid to review or comment. Also, don't forget I like having discussions with people as well. Anyway, the disclaimers of this story haven't changed in the slightest since my latest update. Finally, I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Fate/Stay Night in any way, shape or form.**

 **In other news, Touken is finally canon! I supported it and I totally called it!**

 **Question I was hoping someone would answer for me: is Zouken unable to bare the Command Seals of a Master due to his spaghetti-worm body? Thank you. **

**Do enjoy.**

* * *

 _Kaneki was dying._

 _He was tired, very tired, his powerful body having finally given out from the countless amounts of physical abuse and mental trauma accumulated over the course of several years. That, mixed with the wounds from his last battle, had been enough to finally push him over the edge. His life was now seeping away from him as he lay on the hard ground, unable to move nor speak. He grimaced, coughing up small flecks of blood. Feeling desperation, then gradual acceptance settle over him, he tried to move his remaining intact arm. Above him, bright lights obscured his vision._

 _Eto would have certainly loved the symbolism of it, had she still been alive._

 _Several black-clad figures were also unmoving alongside their broken weapons. They weren't the only ones. A score of child-sized Quinx were amongst the deceased as well, having accumulated in number over the course of the battle. It had been merciless. Before the fighting had started, the surrounding area had been grey. Now it was mostly crimson. There were also a few other bodies he could not remember, the carnage having been going on for a while. The numerous bodies littering the floor was a truly fitting image, Kaneki decided._

 _Somewhere in the distance, he heard very faint shouting._

 _Furuta wasn't too far away, expression caught halfway between laugher and panic. An odd expression. Nevertheless, it brought Kaneki some measure of closure, lessening the smothering pressure. Blood seeped down once neatly combed hair, trailing downing the lifeless face of the Washuu King, crimson liquid collecting around his stomach where he had been impaled and pinned to the floor with his own quinque. The sight was definite, even with limited vision. Satisfaction filled him. Furuta was definitely dead this time._

 _Along with . . ._

 _'King Arthur is a woman?'_ Berserker thought with a large dose of surprise and disbelief, shattering the pale expressionless façade for a mere instant.

That piece of information certainly caught him off guard.

Kariya's surprise could also be felt through their link.

Lancer had actually been the one to deuce Saber's true identity, apparently one Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, otherwise known as Diarmuid of the Love Spot of the Knights of Fianna according to Saber. That revelation hadn't been as much of a surprise. Berserker himself had only been several seconds behind the female Servant's deduction. After all, there were only so many Celtic heroes that wielded spears capable of negating magic and dealing out unhealable injuries: Gáe Dearg and Gáe Buidhe respectively. The Reaper's mind almost instinctively analysed the threat level that the Servant of the Lance might pose to him, only taking a few moments to arrive at a conclusion. Not a too major one for sure. In a one-on-one fight, Berserker was certain he would hold the advantage over Lancer, even if the yellow spear held the capacity to pierce him. He would need to conduct some research into that particular Noble Phantasm later just be sure.

That left one other Servant to consider.

On the other hand, Saber was . . . rather unique.

Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, wielder of Excalibur and perhaps the famous and renowned of all rulers. The King of Knights.

Power wise, Saber held the advantage over Lancer. That legendary blade, hidden by magic, was certainly a viable threat. Berserker would need hold some leverage over her when they fought. Her true gender was confusing. Kaneki had never been an expert of British legends, but he had read several book translations back in his human days. Unlike some, he had never questioned the legend. He just read it like any other book. Although some works deviated from each other, the major parts of the legend all remained the same. Few had questioned those points and neither had he. There had never been any signs to indicate King Arthur was female. That perhaps the most famous ruler in existence wasn't actually a man.

Historians would probably blow a gasket if news of this ever managed to get out. Berserker shook his head at the thought.

Back to the matter at hand . . .

There was one other party as well to consider as well.

Assassin was completely unmoving, resembling a lifeless gargoyle with his non-existent movements. No actions had been made by said individual to indicate aggressive behaviour towards the two Servants or the two Masters. Berserker, however, was still on guard. If the assassin was competent enough, he would unlikely attack when Saber and Lancer were capable of instantly jumping to their Master's defence with a single Command Spell. If Assassin was looking for an opportunity to strike, then he was in a bind just as Berserker was.

However, the problem would abruptly come to a halt if Saber or Lancer died.

Saber and Lancer had once again disengaged and had retreated several feet back from each other. Both knights were preparing to meet each other again in the centre. Lancer had been marked several times, but it was clear who was at a disadvantage. Saber could no longer move her left thumb due to the curse inflicted upon it by Gáe Buidhe, meaning she was unable to wield Excalibur as efficiently as before. At the very least until the curse was broken. That had been proven when the female Master with white hair had tried – and failed to heal the injury.

"Master, Assassin doesn't seem too inclined to make a move at the moment."

Kariya hummed in agreement.

Berserker frowned. He was experiencing a boiling feeling in the pit of his stomach. That, along with his grating nerves, could only be described as a combination of frustration and slight impatience. Whilst an ever changing individual, the inability to do nothing but watch an unfolding situation was something that had always put him on edge.

Just how much longer until more Servants were attracted to the scene?

The sound of thunder from overhead answered him.

Sometimes Kaneki wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve this.

* * *

Uryuu Ryuunosuke was a simple young man with extreme tastes.

He took pride in his work, his mind deriving twisted pleasure from what his hands created.

The multiple acts of macabre 'art' that lay pinned to the surrounding walls and pillars were proof of that, the results of several days of hard work.

Both of his eyes were practically glued to the crystal ball, the young man elated by the scrying spell created by his newest companion.

Gilles De Rais, otherwise known to Ryuunosuke as Caster.

Under normal circumstances (whatever derived as normal to Ryuunosuke), he would have focused his time under creating new and more creative ways to enjoy this projects, but the past few days were quickly proving themselves unforgettable to the young murderer.

"SO COOOOOOOOOOL!"

* * *

Saber instantly jumped back as cackling lightning landed on the ground in front of her. Across from her, Lancer did the same, leaping a fair distance back. Both Servants readied their respective weapons in face of the probable threat. Saber grimaced as a roaring sound pressed against her ears. Even with the sudden light partially blinding her vision, Saber was just able make out something that was rapidly descending from the sky, somehow defying the laws of weight and gravity. Something massive, with a rider that was being pulled by two large oxen.

Was that a chariot or were her eyes deceiving her?

The loud noise was close enough now to be identified as laughter mixed together with a roar cry.

The King of Knights recoiled as the massive object slammed into the ground, kicking up a dust cloud from the damaged concrete.

Saber couldn't help but be taken aback slightly as the dirt dispersed to reveal a man of great height with the reins clutched in his calloused hands. Thanks to his natural size and the fearsome chariot underneath him he towered over both her and Lancer. She looked down and saw a massive spike producing from the wheel closest to her. A bull snorting and shaking it's head drew her attention to the front where she saw a massive battering ram producing in-between the two animals pulling the weapon of war. The King of Knights could feel the high level of mana producing from the device, a Noble Phantasm with almost no doubt.

Corded muscles bulged underneath the driver's tanned weathered skin as he moved. Over his bronze armour he wore a crimson furred cloak large enough to partially cover his massive bulk. When he shifted slightly Saber caught sight of a large sword strapped to his waist. Wild red hair ran down his weathered face, collecting underneath his chin to form a trimmed beard. Even with his size, his most catching feature were his eyes, bright orbs that were full of intelligence and mystery. Overall, there was no denying the power that this one possessed, regal and proud.

This man was without a doubt a Servant.

Saber readied herself, preparing to rush to Irisviel's aid-.

"Both of you, stay your weapons for you are in the presence of a king!" Said king boomed.

 _What._

The Servant paused briefly as if he actually expected them to stop. Once it became obvious neither Saber nor Lancer had no intention of listening to him he continued where he left off, raising his massive trunk-like arms above his head, unaware of the bewilderment his entrance and actions had caused.

"I am Iskandar, the King of Conquerors. I am also the Rider class Servant for this war. Fate would have meet at foes, bound together in conflict over the Holy Grail. Instead, I propose: how about surrendering the Grail to me and joining me and my army? I will treat you both as my friends, and then we shall all enjoy the fruits of world conquest together!"

Arturia's mind was having trouble comprehending what her eyes were showing. Various emotions swirled around the flabbergasted king's head, the most prominent of which being disbelief. Then Rider's request registered on her ears and she felt anger and irritation swell up with the force of hot air. Her grip on Excalibur tightened.

Lancer was of a similar opinion. The Servant shook his head politely. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. My loyalty already belongs to another man."

His eyes tightened to slits. His demeanour changed, expression twisting into a glower.

"Not you Rider!"

"So, you choose to interrupt our duel", Saber made her own displeasure known, "just to propose such an absurd offer?! An unforgivable insult."

Rider didn't react with anger at their blunt refusal. Rather, the large man sighed in disappointment. "I'd be willing to discuss-."

"Shut up!" Saber and Lancer snapped.

Rider opened his mouth to speak but Saber beat him to it.

"Besides, I myself am a king responsible for Britain's wellbeing. No matter what status you may bear, I cannot be reduced to the rank of subject."

Iskandar looked intrigued.

"King of Britain you say?" He exclaimed in delight. "I never would have thought the King of Knights was a little midget."

Saber was seriously considering asking Lancer for a temporary break so that she could use the time to murder Rider right here and now.

"Would you like to taste this woman's sword now Rider?"

The object of her ire merely groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it looks like negations are over. What a disappointment. What a shame."

"Rider!"

* * *

Berserker frowned. This changed the situation.

Another Servant had joined the fray, one who apparently was unable to see the logic of concealing your identity.

Or he just didn't care.

Berserker and Kariya hadn't been able to locate the Rider Servant or his Master. After the first day of searching, the use of familiars and extra hands had been employed in order to cover more ground. Even then, they had been unable to locate them. Considering what he had just seen from Rider's entrance, the fact that they had been unable to find even the smallest lead was rather baffling.

Indigent shouting caught his attention.

Rider's Master was a small thing, young and clad in black and white with a figure that possessed little muscle or fat, resembling a rather fragile twig. His age had be somewhere around his late teens, though in the presence of three Servants he might as well have been aged ten. With Rider standing right next to him, the black haired boy would have been barely noticeable at all, if not for his ceaseless whining.

'That boy shouldn't be participating in this conflict. He's going to get himself killed or even worse.' Berserker thought, something resembling anger manifesting at the child's foolishness. Stray memories of _another small, skinny, dark haired child sprung forth from the corner of his mind, thrust into a world that he was unprepared for, sacrificing everything he had and more just to stay alive-._

The Servant of Madness ruthlessly shoved the thoughts away and focused back on the events unfolding below. Three Servants gathered in one place, all possessing high stats.

He wasn't the only one growing increasingly concerned.

" _Another Servant . . . damn. The situation is g-getting out of hand."_

The Black Reaper nodded slightly.

"Agreed. Safely eliminating Assassin may no longer be a viable opinion. We need a change in strategy."

" _What would you recommend we do?"_

Berserker was surprised. Though not directly implied, Kariya was allowing him to make the next choice in action. Had the frail man actually gained such a high impression of his Servant in such short a time frame?

He mulled for several moments before responding.

"You? It's no longer safe for you to be this close to the battlefield. Take Fuka and head back to your apartment."

Kariya was now growing curious, despite himself.

" _You have something planned."_ It wasn't a question.

Berserker chuckled humourlessly, pressing his thumb against the index finger of his right hand, producing an ominous cracking sound.

"I suppose you could say that."

Energy the colour of night encased his invisible form.

"I suppose it's time to get started, is it not?" Inquired a curious voice.

Kaneki didn't even turn. He rolled his neck from side to side, getting rid of the soreness that had begun to build there.

"Of course."

* * *

"That idiot actually nearly conquered the known world?" Kiritsugu muttered in disbelief out loud, more to himself then to Maiya.

This standoff was at this rate going to turn into a full blown out disaster.

Still, the situation was containable if the cards were played right. If things came to worse, shooting Lancer's Master with Maiya covering him would turn things back in their favour.

"So it was you."

Kiritsugu focused his scope back on Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Even if he couldn't see his face, the Magus Killer easily recognised the voice from various recordings taken by several familiars. So his sources had been correct, Kayneth had been chosen as a Master for the Holy Grail War.

Kayneth was currently using magecraft to enhance the power of his cold, condescending voice, lecturing Rider's Master, Waver Velvet, for stealing his catalyst. He continued on, threatening to kill Waver whilst at the same time lecturing him for believing himself to be capable enough to actually enter the Grail War.

Kiritsugu was tempted to assassinate the arrogant magus right then and there. At the same time, he was considering doing the exact same to Waver as well. Killing the boy would be a kindness in the long run. Said boy looked on the verge of breaking down in fear at the mere sound of his teacher's voice, hiding in the chariot for whatever meagre protection it provided.

"Maiya, can you see Kotomine anywhere?"

"Negative."

The Magus Killer merely nodded in acceptance. Earlier intel reported that the mysterious enigma of a priest had taken refuge in the Church. It would make sense for him to remain there, especially if he possessed more than one Servant.

A small frown shifted his lips as the scope of his rifle descended back down to where the Servants were.

* * *

"Oi mage!" Rider shouted out at the shadows, once again hurting Saber's ears with his voice.

"From the sound of things, you intended to be my Master instead of this boy." He paused slightly before continuing, tone rapidly becoming accusing. "Do you intend to make me laugh? Only someone willing to make the effort to ride into battle with me, regardless of how they may feel, could ever hope to be worthy of being my Master. Someone of your ilk who hides in the darkness like a coward could never hope to pass my standards!"

Iskandar finished his tirade with a bellowing laugh that echoed over the whole area.

Saber frowned. While her initial opinion of Rider had risen slightly (only slightly), the overbearing Servant was proving to be quite irritating. Her match with Lancer still hadn't continued thanks to him.

She also hadn't felt the slightest indication to forgive him for his earlier 'comment' concerning her.

Saber was about to ask Iskandar if he intended to continue to interfere with her business with Lancer when the King of Conquerors spoke again, though not this time at Lancer's Master.

"All of you who still conceal themselves in the shadows, come forth."

"What are you talking about, Rider?" Saber demanded, despite taking a few seconds to understand the meaning behind his words. It made sense, unfortunately, that several Servants would investigate the honourable duel between her and Lancer. She made eye contact with Irisviel where she still stood. Protecting the Homunculus were her real Master's standing orders. Also, If bad came to worse, she would have to forgo her match to ensure her charge's safety.

From Lancer's facial expression he had come to the same realisation as her.

Rider began to speak again but suddenly stopped. His stance suddenly stiffened slightly. Even if she couldn't see his face from where he faced, Saber could see the tension in his posture. His eyes widened as she heard it too.

The sound produced by materialisation.

Whipping Excalibur in the sound's direction of origin, Saber's hair whipped across her face as a vortex of dark mana measuring over six feet in height appeared ten metres or so in front of Rider's chariot. A human-like shape was outlined underneath the energy for several moments before the barrier completely disappeared, revealing what stood underneath. She tensed as a strange feeling came over her, a pressure in the air that was similarly produced by herself, Lancer and Rider.

Another Servant had appeared.

This one instantly put Saber and Lancer on guard, both of them levelling their respective weapons in the fourth Servant's general direction. The new Servant, male from his build, did not react to their raised arms, merely observed them with a single eye. He didn't raise his guard in response to their movements, instead keeping his arms hanging limply from his sides, leaving himself completely open to attacks. It was almost as if he were daring them to try and attack him.

A suit made from black leather encased the wearer's lithe, but physically fit form from neck to toe. Saber was unable to identify the maker. The suit's skin-tight sleeves extended to the Servant's wrists. The hands were pale and otherwise unremarkable, save for nails the colour of night. As odd as the clothing was, it was the mask covering the face that set her on edge. Where should have been a mouth was a lipless set of false teeth that snarled viciously, gums exposed for all to see. The rest of the black mask hid three quarters of the face, a matching eyepatch hiding the right eye from view. The other eye, a predatory grey, stared at her and the other two Servants.

* * *

Assassin scowled underneath his jawless skull mask. It was unusual for him or any of his brethren for that matter, but right now he was unnerved.

Where had this newest Servant come from and why hadn't he detected him until now?

Unlike Saber and Lancer, he had noticed the significant mass of prana atop Fuyuki Bridge and hadn't been surprised or taken aback at Rider's arrival.

While he fell far short of an Archer-class Servant, he specialised in long-tern surveillance and information gathering. Of all the Assassins, he was second to none when it came to these certain 'activities' which was why Kotomine Kirei had selected him for this task. He allowed himself to take pride in this fact, which was why he couldn't help but feel slightly pissed off that another Servant had escaped under his gaze for so long. It grated on his nerves. Prehaps killing the Master would make do for now?

Assassin grinned to himself. Palming several throwing dirks, he stood.

He stilled as Kotomine's calm, yet commanding voice halted him.

 _"Don't deviate from your current assignment. Continure to observe for now."_

Assassin was startled. Opening his mouth, he began to protest.

"My Master, the enemy Servant's owner would have to be nearby. I can-."

 _"Your opinion is noted and ignored Assassin. Cease your rashness and continue to observe."_

Assassin didn't speak, allowing the link with Kotomine to convey that he understood.

That didn't mean that he liked it.

Assassin's thoughts shifted to Kotomine.

Kotomine Kirei.

Such a strange man, Assassin thought. Still, a distasteful sensation spread across his tongue when he uttered the man's name. In the beginning, upon being summoned, most of the Assassins found themselves to be satistfied with the odd priest acting as their Master. Assassin himself had to admit that the man had his talents. Had it been another age prehaps, the man surely would have made for an excellent kin. He certainly had the right mindset and capabilities for it.

Kotomine didn't have any passon or desire. He acted as the relay for their orders which didn't even orginate from their Master in the first place. Instead they were given their instructions from Archer's Master, Tohsaka Tokiomi. How both men had become Masters was beyond Assassin's comprehension. Many of his brethren were of similar opinions.

It was simply disgraceful.

Their chances of succeeding would certainly rise with a new Master.

Still, for now, Assassin continued to watch from atop the crane while keeping his inner thoughts to himself.

* * *

The unknown Servant tilted his head slightly to one side. He made not a single noise as six sets of eyes zeroed in on him.

Slowly, he raised a single hand, cracking the index finger of his other hand.

"Greetings."

Rider was the first to recover, a grin stretching his face to nearly unnatural proportions.

"Hahahahahaha!" He chuckled in mirth. "I did not notice you there. To think I would have the pleasure of meeting three Servants in a single night!"

Eyepatch showed no visible reaction, though he did focus his attention solely on Iskandar. When he spoke his voice was neutral.

"Once cannot simply ignore an invitation from the King of Conquerors. To incite your wrath would be most unwise."

Rider opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"World conquest could not hold less interest to me. I must say though, you have a very interesting way of approaching diplomacy Rider. It even caught me off guard." Eyepatch spoke, his tone cold but mild as though they were merely discussing the weather instead of negotiating terms for a competition to the death.

Rider didn't appear offended. If anything, he seemed deeply amused if his expression was anything to go by.

"Such a shame. Someone as fearsome as you have made a great addition."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Eyepatch said in response, completely ignoring Saber and Lancer as they watched the exchange.

"Hahaha! Such a shame! Would an alliance interest you?"

"Alliances can be double edged swords in this type of conflict."

"Bah, I'll risk it!"

"Your offer is most generous. I will make sure to inform my Master of your offer."

Saber was beginning to wonder if the past Holy Grail Wars had been anything like this one.

* * *

Kiritsugu scowled in irritation as his scope zoomed in on the unknown Servant. The situation was getting out of hand.

With another (unknown identity with unknown motives) Servant on the scene, Saber would now be forced to keep her guard up against three potential enemies if they decided to attack. Ire would be left completely vulnerable if such a thing occurred.

But why appear when called upon? It was highly illogical to appear in such a hostile environment. Stepping out of the shadows made no sense. This new Servant didn't appear to be a complete fool, like Rider was. Kiritsugu was sure there was a reason behind the new Servant revealing himself.

Telling Maiya to continue watching Assassin, Kiritsugu began sweeping the surrounding area for the newest Servant's Master.

* * *

As the unknown Servant and Rider continued conversing with each other, Saber tried to determine what class the former belonged to.

She dismissed the Berserker class almost immediately. The newest addition was undoubtedly sane and moved far too sleekly for one who had surrendered themselves to madness at some point in their lives. She also considered Archer briefly as well. He moved quick enough to belong to that particular class and was muscular enough for the role, but there also existed several other factors, the primary one being that he didn't possess a bow as far as she could see or any other type of throwing weapons on his person. There was also the Tohsaka Servant to consider as well. Finally, something in her gut was saying that without a doubt, this Servant was not Archer. Assassin was also ruled out. She had not sensed the mysterious Servant which supported the idea. However, Assassin, dead or not, had already been counted amongst the Servants that she knew of, having been seen by Kiritsugu's familiars just moments after the summoning of the final Servant.

Which just left Caster.

"By the way, before I forget, which class of Servant are you?" Rider asked.

"Berserker."

Saber nearly choked in surprise.

This Servant was Berserker?

Saber couldn't sense any kind of deceit in his words but she still slightly doubted his claim. As far as she knew, all prior Berserkers had been summoned with the Mad Enhancement as a Class Skill, stripping them of all sense of logical thought, reducing them to little more than mindless beasts, completely and utterly bloodthirsty. Irisvial and Waver appeared to be just as confused as she felt. Lancer's facial expression was unreadable, staring at the Masked Servant intently.

Rider seemed to accept the answer, eyes shining in clear interest. He opened his mouth but was suddenly interrupted , this time by Lancer.

"Whether or not you are Berserker is of little concern to me Servant!" Lancer spoke, anger lacing each individual word. "Do you seek to interfere with our duel?"

Berserker turned to look at the Irish Servant slowly. Saber wished that the infernal mask would vanish, lest so she could understand what the former might be thinking from his facial expression.

The Masked Servant chuckled rather darkly, sending a shiver down Saber's spine.

"Not in the slightest Lancer. As a matter of fact, I tracked you down to the docks first and was watching before Saber showed herself. As a matter of fact, I was perfectly content allowing you and Saber to kill each other off."

A moment of silence as those present absorbed what Berserker just said.

Lancer frowned in confusion.

"Then what?-"

Berserker cut across him.

"You see, I'm merely the distraction."

.

.

.

Lancer blinked once - then realisation came over his features and he whirled whilst shouting. "My lord!"

A startled shout mixed with surprise and fear rang out. Green eyes widening, Saber sped to her friend's side, placing herself firmly in front of her charge, sword held at the ready. Once she was sure that the other woman was safe, the King of Knights sought out the voice's point of origin.

There, atop the nearest shipping container, was Lancer's Master. The man's face was a combination of rage and uncertainty, clenched hands badly shaking at his sides. A black figure with dark hair and red gloves stood right behind the magus, bearing a sword. It was a thin, crimson, double-edged blade and was being held against the Master's throat.

Everyone's attention was on the two. Lancer's eyes were wide with rage. He turned to face Berserker, spears held posed to strike. "You dare!"

"Yes", Berserker nodded his head in agreement. "I dare."

Lancer moved, Almost too fast for Saber to follow. The male Servant closed the distance in under a second and stabbed Gáe Buidhe at Berserker's face. Berserker dodged the Noble Phantasm, leaning several inches to the left, losing several strands of hair. Lancer didn't stop there. The red spear followed the yellow one. Much to the surprise of everyone, Berserker caught the blade by the shaft mere inches from his stomach with his right hand. Lancer didn't even react, having already withdrew his other weapon and made to stab again. The blow went wild as Berserker pulled, propelling Lancer forward. Before the latter could regain his balance, the former was already inside his guard. A single punch lifted Lancer off his feet and sent him flying into the crates. He slid to the ground like a puppet with it's strings cut and lay there, slightly stunned.

He turned to the one standing behind Lancer's Master.

"Reaper, go ahead."

The one called 'Reaper' smiled, the expression not quite reaching the rest of his face. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he held it in front of Kayneth for him to see it.

"Lancer's Master, hear my voice. If you wish to live to see the next day, follow these instructions."

Saber scowled as she glared at Berserker and 'Reaper'. Inwardly, however, she was even more confused than before.

Was it just her or did their voices sound similiar?

The captive magus gaped as he read the paper. For several moments he was silent. Then his surprise was quickly overcome by sheer fury, face twisting darkly.

"Who are you!? How dare you threaten me!? I'll make you and your Master suffer foaaaaaaaaaaaghh!" He broke off, screaming in pain. Saber noticed that right foot was twisted at an unnatural angle, bone producing from twisted skin. The man slipped forward but was held upright by the flat edge of the blade pressing against his neck.

Below, Lancer was already standing, using Gáe Dearg to support himself.

Reaper's face didn't even twitch. "Time is running out Magus."

For several moments Kayneth's breathing was the only noise breaking the tense atmosphere. Then-.

"L-Lancer . . . b-by my first Command Seal, destroy Gáe Buidhe and t-then withdraw to our base of operations."

* * *

 **If you're curious about the reason behind Berserker's odd approach and why there are two Kanekis now . . . find out next time!**

 **This chapter took a while for me to write but I already said that, didn't I? I hope you all enjoyed it very much? Please leave a comment on your way out if you have the time on your hands. Again, if you want to talk then just PM me. The fifth chapter will be up sometime in the next three to five weeks hopefully. Hope you can all wait until. Have a great day.**

 **Kaneki vs Gilgamesh next chapter!**

 **Touken is canon! Still. Cannot. Get. Over It.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Battle of the Docks Part II

**Hi there. Hope everyone's been well. Things have been normal for me. This chapter is sure to be enjoyable for those who are looking forward to a fight. In other news, Tokyo Ghoul sure has been leading us all around by our eyes a lot lately. Everyone is so afraid that something will happen, an event that Kaneki might never recover from, assuming he doesn't die. Here's hoping he doesn't die. Ishida, please, please, please give Kaneki a fricking break! Go make someone else's life hell for a while. Like Mutsuki or Aura. I'm a lot of others will agree with me. Something I've noticed while reading Tokyo Ghoul and it's sequel is that a lot a people are quite invested in Kaneki's wellbeing, myself not excluded. It's understandable since our poor beloved messiah has had more bullcrap in his life so far then that of Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy and Eren combined.**

 **Poor Kaneki. Prehaps a trip with his wife and child to some African villages? He could teach children how to read and write. Food for thought.**

 **Kaneki's Noble Phantasm: Quite a few people are asking for some details so I've decided to explain it in detail. Kaneki's Noble Phantasm grants him the ability to house multiple personalities with one sole personality being in charge at a time, like a colony of ants. It is similar to Assassin's Noble Phantasm. His offensive capabilities and physical appearance are a reflection of who is currently in control. Each one has their own stats and skills and require different levels of prana to stay manifested depending on how strong they are. These manifestations don't have the ability to take control away from the leading one by force. The lead positon can only be surrendered to another willingly. Berserker can take this a step further by manifesting a second body that is inhabited by another personality. The original body acts as a medium for the second, diverting prana to the latter body.**

 **However there do exist drawbacks to this Noble Phantasm. Imagine it like this, alright? So many minds in a single body isn't a good idea, is it now? You'll know what I mean if you've watched Red Vs Blue coughTheMetacough. It's no different here. Each persona belongs to Berserker, but that doesn't necessarily mean they agree with every action that is made on the battlefield by the body they are inhibiting. This can cause Berserker to sometimes go back on decisions that he has already made up on when he switches personalities, causing him to lose precious time. Also, having another body is like to having two Servants at once. Kariya can only support what is akin to a pair of Heroic Spirits for so long. Three or more bodies would deplete all his mana almost instantly. Even with an extra supply of magical energy at hand, accidently burning through all his mana is perhaps Berserker's largest weakness.**

 **Before I forget, I believe a congratulations to Ishida is in order. Kaneki and Touka's wedding was beautiful.**

 **Now onto the questions:**

 **L's Cappuccino: Pretty much yeah, but you'll find that this isn't as much as a boon as you think, especially in extended fights.**

 **sinnerlust: Me no like Touken? I'd rather go with the exact opposite thank you very much! Killing Kayneth does seem to be the more logical, but in the end Kaneki (not Kariya) decided not to. The reason(s) why will be revealed later.**

 **Disclaimers haven't moved an inch and Tokyo Ghoul and Fate/Stay Night are still not owned by me. Stupid guidelines. I hate them. I wish every last one of them would just die!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Lancer's eyes widened as his ears registered Kayneth's words.

He tried to push himself up, but haltered as he felt the effects of the Command Seal. Against his will, he dropped Gáe Dearg, letting it fall to the ground. It landed with a clatter.

The Servant of the Spear then grabbed Gáe Buidhe, shaking as if in the midst of a fit.

Berserker just watched as Lancer tried in futile to resist the effects of the Command Seal. On the inside, he was mildly impressed that the Irish hero was managing to temporarily delay breaking the yellow spear through sheer willpower alone.

In the end, Lancer took his treasured weapon in two hands and snapped it in half. The sound of the Noble Phantasm being destroyed made Lancer's face twist in anguish as though the mere action caused him physical pain.

The Heroic Spirit vanished with his head bowed in utter shame, but not before speaking one final time.

"M-My lord. I'm sorry."

Berserker stared at the spot where Lancer had disappeared with his remaining spear for several moments. Feeling several pairs of eyes zeroing in on him, he turned around and regarded the spectators.

Saber was practically glaring daggers at him. Her face was emotionless, but at the same time letting off a dangerous vibe that resonated off her body in waves. Her stance shifted slightly as though she was unsure of her next action. Her Master appeared extremely worried, looking at Berserker with no small amount of fear. The same could be said for Rider's Master. Rider, on the other hand, was rubbing his chin as he watched Berserker carefully with a calculating expression.

Kayneth, on the other hand, looked ready to literally burst with sheer fury. An expression promising pain, humiliation, and death twisted handsome features into mottled rage which he directed every last ounce at Berserker. With veins producing from his forehead, gnarling teeth along with skin that was rapidly turning a dark shade of crimson, the magus looked ready to commit murder with his bare hands, despite his current predicament.

Admirable, considering he was harbouring a broken ankle. Admirable, but stupid when taking into account that Reaper was currently holding Yukimura 1/3 against his throat.

Berserker hummed, imagining the man covered from head to toe in blood. He was barely able to supress the urge to allow Reaper to devour him right here and now. Killing him was tempting, but they would plenty of time for that later. Right now, letting Lancer's incompetent Master live would be far more convenient for them in the long run. Down to one Noble Phantasm, Lancer was already at a disadvantage. Straddled with a fool and his chances would be even lower. If he was lucky, the Master might even use up a second Command Seal to summon Lancer back to his side.

The Servant of Madness nodded at Reaper who returned the gesture with a flat stare. Even standing a moderate distance away from the ground, his counterpart's bloodlust tinged the air like the smell of a rotting carcass.

"Stop it. Let him go."

Red gloves tightened as the blade pressed against Kayneth's neck, drawing a thin line of blood. Defiance stared at the half-ghoul passively, challenging his instruction.

Berserker frowned beneath his mask, mildly concerned. Things were getting out of hand.

The solution presented itself in the Servant's head.

"What would they think? What would she think?"

 _That_ got a reaction.

Reaper stopped. Stone-like features shifted as he frowned.

A moment of silence passed-.

The quinque was lowered as the macabre aura dispersed. Without anything nearby to support him, Kayneth collapsed with a shout of pain. Ignoring the noisy magus, Reaper shot Berserker a look to let him know his displeasure before he vanished from his observer's eyes. He walked to the other side of the roof and jumped off. Several seconds later, Berserker felt the extra line of prana flowing through him collapse, signifying that Reaper had dismissed himself. He made a note of his extra reserves and was satisfied with the amount that still remained.

'Good enough.' Berserker said to himself.

With that out of the way, he turned to face the remaining Masters and Servants.

The silence stretched on for several moments until it was broken by Rider.

"You certainly work fast. Ruining the honourable match between Saber and Lancer. Some would question the honour of your actions Berserker" he said, expression neutral. There was no disapproval, but neither was there any approval either. He was simply making an observation of what he could see.

Berserker acknowledged Rider's words with a small nod.

"What are your intentions?" a stern voice demanded.

Kaneki looked at Saber who had wrapped Excalibur up with invisibility spell again. The other woman was positioned behind her. The King of Knight's once unresponsive thumb was now tightly wrapped around her sword's handle. The tip was steadily in his respective direction. 'It must have been healed by her or her Master while I was busy with Lancer', the half-ghoul concluded.

Berserker crossed his arms across his chest and stared flatly at Saber, eyebrow raised. "An interesting question," he spoke, the tone of his voice polite and even, "is that the first thing you say to every person who comes to your aid, your majesty?"

Saber bristled in response to the question, face flushing red. Seeing her reaction, Berserker mentally noted the King of Knights didn't possess a very good poker face.

At all.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you did that in an attempt to help me? Forgive me if I have my doubts." Saber growled, standing ready to fight.

Berserker quickly waved his open hands in denial.

"Not at all Saber. I simply believed that all rulers in the world had to be an example to all who follow them. If they didn't, some people take it upon themselves to decide what and what shouldn't be done in case something unprecedented were to take place. Like, for example, the actions of someone unintentionally benefiting another person even if they were done for selfish reasons. Is that not one of the greatest existing responsibilities of being a king?"

Saber looked surprised at his response, breathtaking emerald twins assessing Berserker and his words. She frowned, eyes widening as though she had just realised something of great significance. Rider also seemed to have picked up on Berserker's words as well, eyeing him with more interest than before.

"You speak as though you have personal experience." Saber noted, voice even. Rider's grin returned full force.

Both Masters didn't seem to understand what she was implying if their expressions were anything to go by.

Berserker chuckled. "Not exactly in a personal manner although probably not in the manner that you are thinking of." His voice rose in volume, reaching a level befitting that of an audience.

"After all, the two of you are not the only kings that stand amongst us."

* * *

Kiritsugu was growing more and more tense by the minute, a small drop of sweat descending from his hairline.

For the past few minutes, his scope had been aimed at the four Servants conversing on the ground. The newest arrival, the Berserker-class Servant, had caused quite a stir amongst the others as well. Kiritsugu had gritted his teeth, angry at how badly the situation had degraded.

Then another Servant had appeared out of nowhere and taken Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald hostage.

That black Servant was a mystery that left Kiritsugu completely baffled. Not his existence, but the fact that he had had the perfect chance to kill an enemy Master and had not taken up on the opportunity was sending alarm bells off in his head. While a glance had revealed stats which confirmed the mysterious being was indeed a Servant, Kiritsugu's instincts were telling him that was something about Berserker's associate that simply didn't add up. And he had learned a long time ago to trust his instincts.

Lancer had been forced to disperse due the forced Command Spell. However, even with him and the other Servant gone, that still left three more Servants; Saber, Rider and Berserker with a fourth one, Assassin, watching from overhead, ready to strike at a moment's notice. If Berserker or Rider decided to end the stalemate and attack, Irisviel would be left unguarded and easy pickings for Assassin. At this rate, a withdrawal would be the most ideal choice if the situation didn't soon turn around.

Following a daunting figure with his scope, Kiritsugu's finger instinctively began to tighten on the trigger. Before he could, however, Kayneth rolled of the edge and disappeared from sight. The assassin scowled from loosing sight of his target. He was tempted to pursue but ultimately decided not to. He was needed here. Maiya was a possible choice but the dark-haired man wasn't sure if she would be able to kill an accomplished magus like Kayneth. As much as his personality left much to be desired, there was no denying the impressive capabilities that his primary Mystic Code granted him. Also, having Maiya descend from her position would also leave Assassin unchecked so she couldn't be spared either.

Making a quick snap decision, Kiritsugu contacted Maiya and asked her to send a familiar to follow Kayneth. Even if he couldn't be killed at this moment he could track down the man later and eliminate him then.

The Magus Killer continued to observe.

* * *

Both Servant's eyes widened at Berserker's declaration. Saber moved closer to her Master. Rider, on the other hand, didn't seem surprised at all. He started to laugh.

"What! There's another Servant here?" Rider's Master looked around from within the chariot as though expecting a Heroic Spirit to pop out of nowhere. Somehow the boy was able to speak loud enough to be heard despite standing next to a laughing man who was five times his size.

Rider continued to laugh. Waver glared at him in annoyance. "Shut up Rider!"

Iskandar flicked his Master on the forehead with a single finger, sending the boy sprawling to the bottom of the chariot with a yelp.

"Be quiet boy. This isn't the time for such foolishness."

"Indeed." Berserker spoke sagely, nodding his head. Looking at Saber, he spoke to her. "You were dedicating too much attention to your fight, Saber", he explained. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings. Tell me, King of Knights, is it really that surprising that Rider and I weren't the only Servants who took notice of your bout with Lancer?"

Saber frowned, either at what she thought to be an insult or internally berating herself. Behind her, the pale Master scanned her surroundings nervously.

A moment of silence passed.

"Well?" Berserker asked to no obviously in particular, the level of his voice raising, yet still remaining calm. "Are you going to show yourself anytime soon or are you going to remain in the shadows forever? Answer me."

He waited for a reply.

As it turns out, he only had to wait a few seconds to receive a response.

"You claim to be aware of my status, yet you dare make demands of me?"

Golden particles of light illuminated from atop of one of a nearby street light, illuminating the area in brightness so strong it was almost painful to look for the two Masters. The Servants on the other hand had no such problems as they turned to face the anomaly.

Berserker's fingers tightened as he stared down the newest Servant, recognition causing his eyes to widen.

"Master."

"That's the one that was able to beat back Assassin . . . Tokiomi's Servant."

Kariya sounded uneasy – and strangely excited?

Berserker dismissed it for now and focused his attention on the Servant.

In a way, the scene reminded him of his late mentor, pale white and tall amongst a field of flowers and corpses.

Untouchable, flawless, magnificent.

Magnificent golden armour with encased a slightly muscular man of average height, leaving his head uncovered. Flawless red cloth collected at his armoured feet. His physical features were both extremely handsome and frightening, holding an expression of utter contempt that held a heavy weight behind it. His mouth was a thin line, sharp as a razor. Crimson eyes stared down passively, as though they weren't worth his time. Berserker felt something approaching unease wrapping up inside him as those orbs bore right through him like burning coals. Despite himself, Berserker experienced awe at the sheer majestic aura that this man seemed to bath in.

Not a Caster then.

He was willing to bet that this was Archer.

* * *

Kiritsugu cursed. Another Servant!?

* * *

"Berserker stared down the other Servant passively, though on the inside his thoughts were moving as fast as possible while he assessed the man. Prior to now, he had only gotten the slightest look at him through a familiar's eyes. Now he could make out more details.

Tokiomi's Servant held himself in a manner similar to that of Saber and Rider. Back straight, confident posture (arrogant perhaps more so in this case), an intense air of royalty that few, if not none, could hope to ever match. He stood, arms crossed, as though he was above every single person in existence. His face practically seemed to scream 'I could easily kill you right now'. Powerful killing intent was practically flowing off of him in waves.

This Servant was dangerous, of that there was no doubt.

Things were bleak. Berserker wasn't going to kid himself here. The odds weren't in his favour. If he wanted a better chance at surviving, unveiling his kagune would help.

Kaneki almost immediately found himself not liking the idea as soon as he came up with it.

'Although', he thought, slightly unhappy, 'I might not actually have a choice.'

"On top of that, in a single night two fools dare to claim themselves as kings." Archer said, creased forehead indicating his displeasure.

"I'm afraid you are wrong there", Rider interjected, "I'm Iskandar, the legendary King of Conquerors himself."

Berserker listened silently, assessing possible avenues. Archer was no longer focused on him, giving his full attention to he wanted to make a move now was the time. He slowly began to backpedal slowly. The King of Knights tensed as he slowly closed the distance between them.

"Saber," Berserker whispered as loud as he dared.

The King of Knights kept her eyes of Archer but she tilted her head as a sign acknowledgement.

Berserker continued speaking quietly.

"Would you be interested in a temporary truce? Our situation isn't currently looking good."

Saber only looked surprised for a moment before her expression was guarded once more. It was clear that she was thinking over his offer. Berserker just hoped that she came to decision soon as he watched the verbal bout between Archer and Rider.

Archer scoffed. "Such nonsense. I am the only one and true king of this world. The rest of you are just a bunch of mongrels, regardless of what you claim to be."

Rider pointed at the golden Servant. "Then why not reveal yourself? No true king would ashamed of his own name."

Archer glared.

"You dare question me, mongrel! Me . . . . the king!" He demanded. Beneath him, the lightbulb he was standing on shattered and died as an armoured heel pressed down on it. "If you cannot even identity me in my presence of my glory, then your ignorance will be what will result in your extermination, you damned filth!"

Behind Archer, golden circular portals began to appear, aligning with each other. From the gates closest to their summoner, Armageddon appeared in the form of several weapons. Instead of falling out, the contents stayed locked in place, like ammunition from a gun.

Berserker eyed the collection of golden lights warily. Unlike Rider's chariot, there was no questioning the nature of those things that had killed the shorter Assassin. Even as he was now, the amount of prana each projectile was giving off was nearly impossible to miss.

"I see. So that's how he defeated Assassin." Rider said as he assessed Archer's collection of weapons that were spewing forth from the numerous gates.

Just what kind of Noble Phantasm was that?

The question lay unanswered as the gate unleashed it's contents.

* * *

That's his Noble Phantasm without a doubt." Kiritsugu muttered, mostly to himself.

"But why appear now of all times?" Maiya asked.

The Magus Killer frowned. "It makes no sense to appear now. Because Berserker questioned his pride, he decided to appear."

"How do we handle this then?"

"Just keep watching Assassin for now, Maiya."

"Understood."

He went back to watching the events below.

"Dammit!" Kiritsugu cursed.

* * *

Berserker's instincts went haywire as Archer let off a pair of projectiles from the gate. One, a golden axe with twin blades, was shot at Saber.

Saber shot forward several metres, doing so a mere instant before Archer fired. Her actions kept her Master out of the line of fire but was still enough to be at her side in an instant if the situation demanded it.

Excalibur met the cumbersome projectile as it's spiked head missed her head by mere inches. Gritting her teeth, Saber shouted a wordless cry as she managed to divert the other weapon's flight path. It shoot past her and exploded against a shipping crate. The shockwave left behind pushed her back several feet. She dug in her heels to steady herself.

The second projectile took the form of a medium length sword with a jewel-encrusted steel hilt.

It shot straight at Berserker.

The half-ghoul waited until the last possible moment before reacting. Counting down, he squared himself. The sword hit its target in the stomach.

 _Hard._

Berserker choked but wrapped his hands around the blade as the tip slammed against his body, only wincing from the slight pain. He was knocked backwards and was sent flying, his feet leaving the ground. He landed after staying airborne for several moments, making sure to remember to roll. The instant he came to a halt he quickly checked over himself. He could taste blood pooling around the bottom of his mouth and his body ached and was likely bruised but the weapon hadn't pierced him. It was a Noble Phantasm, a low ranking one, D-rank or C-rank at best. Anything higher and he might not have been so very lucky.

Taking a moment to throw the weapon away, Berserker stood up, readying himself.

The sound of lightning rang in his ears. Looking up, he observed Rider take to the skies.

Archer noticed this as well. Six more gates opened. With a sound akin to artillery fire, a collection of spears followed after the King of Conquerors like a swarm of hornets.

From the corner of his eye, Berserker saw Saber charging towards Archer. He quickly followed.

Seeing them, the golden Servant snorted in dismissal at the threat they posed, directing more weapons at the two of them. Saber saw them and instantly reacted. Using every last ounce of strength and speed, she avoided or redirected them all. Behind her, Berserker halted.

Before Archer could summon more weapons, Saber swung her sword.

"Strike Air!"

A torrent of raw magical energy produced by Excalibur arched as it flew. It took two seconds to reach Archer's position.

A golden portal appeared in front of Archer. From the portal, a human-sized gold shield appeared, positioned right in front of Archer. The attack was stopped in its tracks as it impacted the barrier. The street light, on the other hand, wasn't as sturdy. The mana burst utterly destroyed it, along with several surrounding shipping containers as well. Archer leapt and landed on the ground, looking slightly ruffled but not harmed in the slightest. Above him, the shield dissolved into particles of light as he dismissed it.

He was furious.

"How dare you . . . make me stand on the same ground as you-."

A war cry cut him off. Eyes widening, Archer looked over his shoulder.

Rider swooped in from above. One hand held the reins, the other had an unconscious Waver Velvet tucked under a bulging shoulder. With a savage grin, Iskandar directed the slightly singed chariot towards Archer. The golden Servant was temporarily stunned at the sight of the massive weapon of war bearing down on him. He quickly regained his composure. Twenty golden circles opened behind him. Without a moments pause, they proceeded to launch their contents at Rider.

Rider saw them coming and reacted. Gripping the leather ropes with his teeth, he drew his sword.

Berserker and Saber watched with astonishment as the King of Conquerors didn't show a single ounce of fear. Bellowing a war cry, he met the swarm of weapons head on.

The two opposing forces collided.

Berserker and Saber both covered their faces with their arms as the wind pressed a large dust cloud over them. The former was the first to peer over his crossed forearms. The half-ghoul frowned as he saw the dust blocking his view. Looking at a coughing Saber, he only hesitated for a moment before quickly grabbing her shoulder and roughly shaking her.

Saber recovered her bearings and glared at him, prompting Berserker to stop. The King of Knights looked angry and opened her mouth but Berserker shook his head.

"Now's not the time for that. Focus on the battle."

Saber looked like she wanted to argue but instead composed herself. Her expression was neutral but her eyes were as sharp as steel. "Very well. However, if you touch me again you'll regret it."

He looked at her in disbelief before shaking his head, a tad bit impatiently. "Wouldn't dream of it. Now come on."

Saber stared at Berserker's back before following after him.

Moving outside the dissipating cover, Kaneki spotted damage to the surrounding area that hadn't been there before. More of the ground was torn up and several more containers had been utterly demolished. Up ahead, he saw Rider duking it out with Archer. The golden Servant's face was one of pure anger. He was nursing a split lip and armour that was clearly marked in several places. The half-ghoul found himself impressed that Rider had not only managed to hold his own but had managed to land some damage.

Surprisingly, the flying bulls weren't dead yet. Perhaps they were phantasmal beasts of some kind?

Speaking of Rider and damage, the King of Conquerors was faring much worse. He had suffered a multitude of injuries in the mere thirty seconds or so that Berserker and Saber hadn't been in the fight. He was bleeding from a wound to his temple, blood running down the side of his face. A ceremony dagger was buried up to the hilt in his left arm which happened to be the same one that carried his Master.

He seemed to be struggling to keep a grip on back on the boy's collar. On top of that, there were over a dozen gashes and bruises that ran up and down his face and his forearms, indicating he had been struck by more projectiles. The armour, which had probably saved his life, was dented and damaged in several places. The chariot was also chipped in several locations as well which reinforced Berserker's belief that the Iskandar's mode of transportation was a Noble Phantasm.

Rider was moving just as fast as he was before, despite his injuries. His expression showed how much strain he was under, although the strength in his eyes were just as strong as they ever were. His high strength was allowing him to bat away some of the projectiles with his sword, but there were just too many of them for one Servant to handle on his own. To make matters worse Archer was opening more gates. The weapons coming out of these ones were larger in size and producing more prana then the earlier ones. Rider noticed them and tried to dive bomb Archer but was forced to retreat higher into the sky as more weapons were launched at him. The oxen meowed in protest.

Something needed to be done.

A plan quickly began to form in his mind.

Berserker looked for Saber and found her standing next to him. She was assessing the battle and if her current facial expression was anything to go by, she had come to the same conclusion as him.

"Saber, how much prana do you have left?" Berserker asked.

The female Servant, much to her credit, didn't waste any time pondering over why he would ask such a question. "Enough to last for an extended period of time. Why?"

"Your mana burst attack. Rider and I will buy you the time you need to find a good position. It probably won't kill Archer but it might allow us to get close enough to him."

Saber blinked. She stared at him critically as though judging him for any signs of trickery. Berserker thought she was going to reject his idea but she nodded in acceptance. "Very well. Make sure you don't get caught in my attack."

Berserker simply scoffed. "I'll try not to."

Saber nodded curtly. Sparing a glance at her Master, who was still standing at a safe distance, the wielder of Excalibur retreated.

He didn't even turn to watch her leave. Sighing, he moved his neck from one side to the other, getting rid of any stiffness. Up ahead, Archer noticed him.

"Another piece of trash dare challenge me? Such disgusting vermin will be treated as such."

Swirling portals opened.

As if a switch had been turned, energy began to course through Berserker's body like a fire hydrant. He relished the feeling. The half-ghoul giggled, voice rising in pitch. His thumb pressed down on his index finger, producing a disturbing cracking sound from it.

"If I can take you with me, I will most gratefully take you up on your invitation Archer. I don't think I've ever been trodden on before."

Grey and white was replace by red, an island amongst a sea of black sclera.

Excitement reared it's head.

 **Shall we enjoy the experience together?"**

* * *

 **This chapter was fun to write, especially the fight scene. I struggle with extended ones so I decided to bring this chapter to a halt here and continue where I left off next chapter.**

* * *

Omake (consider it canon).

 _Berserker was surprised to find himself in an unfamiliar setting. Feeling damp grass beneath him, the King of Ghouls slowly sat up._

 _The sound of laughing children rang against his ears._

 _Looking around, he didn't immediately recognise his surroundings. For some reason, he felt as like he should. A set of swings were nearby, just visible from the corner of his uncovered eye. Looking back, he noticed a few wooden benches as well as several other pieces of equipment that one would find in a child's playground._

 _"Girls, lunch time!"_

 _Confused, Berserker stood up._

 _Feeling the warmth of the sun on his back, he took note of the hanging orb's position, using it to roughly estimate the time of day._

 _Vibrations from the ground alerted Berserker to an unknown presence. Twisting, he was ready for anything, ranging from a late lackey of Eto's looking for revenge to disposable cannon fodder sent by a Master. Bones cracked as his fingers curled. Beneath his metal-hard skin, predatory organs ached to be released._

 _That sound again._

 _The ghoul released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding back when he saw a pair of running girls who didn't even reach his chest in terms of height. One was holding the hand of her companion, leading her onward._

 _The sight prompted a feeling of nostalgia in his chest._

 _"Hurry up, Sakura! Come on!"_

 _"Rin, please slow down!"_

 _How strange, he could have sworn that he knew them from somewhere._

 _Berserker relaxed, watching silently as they continued towards him. He remembered the familiar weight of the mask that hid his face. Doubt swirled in his belly._

 _Did they not realise what he was?_ _He could only blink as they ran right through him as though he were in astral form._ _What was that?'_

 _Looking over his back, the two girls were making their way towards one of the benches. Against his better judgement, he followed them._

 _As they approached, Berserker noticed two people waiting for them. A woman was leaning over with a picnic basket on the table while talking to a seated man who had his back facing the Servant. He turned as the two girls practically swarmed the table, small hands clamouring for the nearest plates. The woman who the half-ghoul guessed was the girl's mother based on the physical similarities smiled, a warm expression that for some reason didn't seem to quite reach her eyes. The Servant took note of her slightly slumped shoulders, remembering others that he had met who had type of posture._

 _Berserker frowned, farmiliar memories that had been long buried surfacing to the front of his mind again._

 _Shaking his head, he examined the other adult._

 _It took several seconds to recognise the woman's companion._

 _It took Berserker a few seconds to recover from his shock._

 _Kariya was happy, far happier then Berserker could ever remember him being. The man was prehaps only a year or two younger here and yet the differences were enormous. His long hair was clean and dark, not white and dishevelled. His healthy skin tone was slightly tanned was well, unblemished and bearing no scars of torture and mutilation. He had two working eyes and limbs that didn't refuse to function properly._

 _The half-ghoul was almost afraid to ask._

 _How much had Kariya suffered to get this far?_


End file.
